Eliza (Skullgirls)
Eliza is a major villainess from Skullgirls. Story Past Eliza was once known as Neferu, living in a queendom which existed in ages past. She was an advisor to Queen Lamia, but started to grow with powerlust after fusing with a Theon known as Sehkmet, which granted her immortality as long as she could get blood. She started a war against Queen Lamia, killing her two daughters, Aeon and Venus, and almost destroyed the whole world in the process. During this war she confronted Samson's original host, Delilah, who also died. As a result of this war, people started fearing the Theons, shunning them from society and calling them Parasites. Neferu went into hiding, assuming various identities to disguise herself and live without calling attention, apparently just waiting for the right time to resurface. Despite having died, Aeon and Venus somehow still exist in a separate dimension. Along with their mother, they became known as the Trinity, being revered as goddesses. Queen Lamia, too, somehow still exist in the form of Double. Present On the present day, Neferu assumed the identity of Eliza. She works as a famous club singer in the Bastet's Den night club, being well known for her charity blood drive work. Of course, this charity work is just a front she uses to obtain blood for herself. She is accompanied by two feral bodyguards, Albus and Horace. She seems to not mind her current lifestyle, though she may resume her original plans if given a good reason. Story Mode On Eliza's story mode, the Medici Mafia have learned the truth about her charity work and decided to blackmail her to defeat the current Skullgirl and retrieve the Skull Heart for them. Though she warns them they don't know who they're dealing with, she decides to play along and go after the Skull Heart anyway. Vitale Medici also sends Cerebella to keep an eye on her. Eliza initially confronts Squigly. Leviathan, Squigly's parasite, recognizes Sehkmet and tells Squigly who Eliza truly is. Eliza offers them to join her, but they obviously refuse and fight her. After Eliza wins, Squigly and Leviathan retreats. She then runs into Ms. Fortune, and after learning she swallowed the Life Gem, which Cerebella was after to return to the Medicis, Eliza decides to keep Ms. Fortune for herself to serve as her new blood fountain. At this point she doublecrosses the Medicis and confronts Cerebella. After defeating Cerebella, Eliza kills her and goes after the Skullgirl herself. Arriving at the Grand Cathedral, she meets Filia. Recognizing Samson, Filia's parasite, Eliza also offers him to join her side, but he blames her for the death of his original host and for making the world prejudiced against them. After Eliza defeats them they also retreat, so she goes to the catacombs below, where she confronts Marie, the current Skullgirl. Eliza defeats the Skullgirl, but the Skull Heart addresses her as the Crimson Scourge. She is then suddenly attacked by Double, who calls revenge on her for killing her two daughters, Aeon and Venus. Recognizing Double is Queen Lamia, Eliza attempts to flee, while her two bodyguards block the rampaging Double. She then notices the existence of Gehenna, the place below the catacombs where Double digested her victims, so she drops to the place and calls Albus and Horace to follow her. Eliza uses the pool of blood in the place to restore herself and confront Double, defeating her, after which she destroys the Skull Heart and escapes the place. Returning to her palace, she is attacked by both Filia and Squigly. Drawing from her pool of blood, she defeats both of them, entombing Squigly to serve as an alarm for when the next Skullgirl arrives and trapping Filia, intending to kill her once she finds a more suitable host for Samson. Deciding it is time to reclaim her place as queen of the world, she draws all the blood she accumulated and creates a gigantic monster construct, going after the Medicis to show the world her true power. After the credits, she is stopped by Marie, who is somehow still alive. Personality It is interesting to note that, unlike other parasite hosts, Eliza and Sekhmet both act as a singular individual. She is a bloodthirsty and ruthless person, as well as a big attention whore who views herself as a goddess. Despite these traits, she shows displease at how parasites are treated by society, believing they deserve to be the true rulers of the world. She also never abuses her bodyguards and treats them with respect. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Bigger Bads Category:Immortals Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Hegemony Category:Vampires Category:God Wannabe Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Old Villains Category:Rich Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Skeletons Category:Game Changer Category:Scythemen Category:Affably Evil